patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Spiderman Maximum Carnage
Hello, my name is Tristan, and I will telling you the story about how my life changed forever. It started off as any regular day, me and my friends all had a sleepover at my place, where we later all went to my friend Garret's house. We chilled for a bit, just talking for a bit, watching TV. Then, Garret brought up that he had found his old SNES in his attic a few days before. We all thought it would be fun to have a nostalgic journey into our childhoods, playing games like Mario and Battleship. Then, my friend Blake found a game in the box. It was a plain cartridge, except it was red. There was absolutely no label, or trace of a label ever being there. Garret said that he had never seen the game before, but he had a long past of telling lies. We decided to pop the game in, thinking it was possibly a game none of us had played before. The game started up, and the title screen came up. It was Spiderman: Maximum Carnage. We began to play. it was basically the same game as it should be. There was a few missing sprites, and corrupt sounds, but we thought of it. God, I wish I would have just shut the game off right there. We got to a cut-scene where Venom climbs through a window into the office where Jameson works in the Daily Bugle. Venom began to speak, which appeared in a comic-style speech bubble, but what he said was weird. He said something in Latin, I believe it said something along the lines of "Omnes amatis, peribit de manibus debilissimo". We later found out that it meant "All you love shall perish at the hands of the weakest". The game then bugged out, there was loud static and the screen shook. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up from the floor and unplugged the TV. The static continued. We were all frozen in terror. Suddenly, all the lights in the house started flashing violently. Blake, being epileptic, started shaking and drooling. He was having a seizure. Me and Garret had no idea what to do. We were still frozen with fear. Then, as if like clockwork, all the lights in the house exploded. It was pitch black in the house. The only light source was the still flashing television that lied before us. The static had stopped, but with what I witnessed, the static would be like the sight of God before us. What we saw was horrifying. Dismembered heads, small children being raped, human sacrifice, and what seemed like a man hanging himself with his own intestines all shown on the screen before us. Garret had pulled away and went for help, but I couldn't move. I was glued to the TV. Then, a noise emitted. I listened to the noise, it sounded peaceful, like a million angels singing to me. Then it swiftly changed to the sound of what sounded like Hell. I, myself, began to shake like Blake did, and passed out. I woke up what seemed like months later, on the floor where we were before. Blake and Garret were both hovering above me. Garret said, "Dude, holy fuck, you we're out for like 10 minutes. Thank God you're OK". I then replied, "Don't thank God on this day, the day of ends". I now sit, typing this story, ruffling the hair of Blake as his dismembered head sits in my lap. In the corner sits Garret. When he died, he frowned, so I made him smile with the quick slice of a knife. Y̷̭̙̘̣͛̀̓ͤ̄͟o͓͚̦͂͞͞ư̧̰̫̌̚ ̹͈̪̬̗̝̯̗ͯ͒̒ͭ̄̑́͆a̠͖̔͂̀ͪ͆ͅr̢͇̠̠ͤ͊̎̀̍̓͐̔̚ȩ͓̞͙̜̗̳͙ͣͮ͐̐̇ ̱̘͙͙̯͖ͤ͝a̹̗̖̺̗͖̗͊̐l̷̩͓̗͓͚͈̠̖̬̾ͯl̸̘̞̘̳̼̊ͦ ̸̟̞̤͍̯ͨ͗ͧ͂̿͋͊n̢̰̭͙̣͕̈ͣ͒͑̂̈̏͆̕ͅe̷͍̩̲̭̬ͧ̀̈̏͌̿͘x̵̷̺̠͉̹̝̞ͣ̐t͓̜͕͙͕̃̋͌̑́͜.̷͔͕͈͐̽̎̈̀ͅ ̜̙͇̠̼͓̥͈ͫ̈͌̾̿̚̕ ̷̢̺͈̩̄̅̏̋̇͐̋ͣ͘Š̵͍̰͎͎̄̀̈́̑̓ḁ̼̯͓͉̹̓̈́͝ṱ̶͖̞͓͓̜͆ͩͬ̋̊́ạ͔ͪ͠n̷̦̝̹͔͛ ͊͂̽҉̡͍͜ĩ̴̺̩̪͔̜̙̎ͫ̎̀̋̀͘s̷̨̮͖͎̩͕̽ͣͮͪ̄̓ͮ͐͂ ̟̗̤͖̭͉̠̼̽ͧ͒̈̔͌a̖͍͎͕̋͐̍̉ͣͨ̐͆ͯ͜͜͢m̭̖̯͙͎̩͖ͭ̌ͦ͋̋͂ͭo̸̴̘͖̍ͬ͗̐n̡̗̦̜̭͖͇̗̈̃̈̆̓̆͡g̨̧̠̤͚͈̪̞̬͙͌̈́͌ͣͅ ̄̐̔͏̙͉̙̦͈̕ų̳̩̈̆̈ͯs̜̼ͩ͢.̛͚̖͇̽̊ Category:ShitPastas Category:Weird/Scary shit Category:This tale is very dark and incoherent Category:Shit that make no fking sense Category:Spiderman